


please, stay

by sunshinejohnny



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt, Ten has night terrors, idk how to tag oof, not as sad as it sounds I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinejohnny/pseuds/sunshinejohnny
Summary: johnny didn't believe in fate. whatever happened, happened. but a single night, and a stranger of below average height, may have changed his opinion on that.alternatively: a johnten au where johnny is a criminal who happens to cross paths with a dropout dance major ten who has no will to live. given a time limit of exactly two weeks, johnny wants to show ten that his life is beyond worth living, and in doing so he finds out they both have rather undeserving pasts, and that their futures are more tangled they would have ever thought imaginable.





	1. the end

**Author's Note:**

> hhhh hello guys this is my first au so idk if its that good, but i really hope you all look forward to it! feel free to leave comments and tell me how i can improve my writing. thank you!
> 
> disclaimer: aside from the names, these characters are completely made up and I do not intend to offend anyone with them! anything they do or say in the story is completely fiction and is in no way related to real life.

A man walked down the street wearing a black mask. His mask hid half his face, so only his eyes could be seen underneath the black baseball cap he wore. He also wore a black shirt and black jeans. Black was the color of night. It made him harder to see.

As he neared the end of the street, he saw a house, with a light on by the front porch. There weren't any cars in the driveway. If no one was home, it would be an easy place to rob. The man cautiously approached the porch, careful not to make noise. He silently made his way up the stairs. His hand turned the knob of the front door, and it opened with ease. Perfect.

Quietly making his way into the house, he passed a bedroom. The room was messy, with sheets strewn over a pile of clothes that lay on the floor. A TV flashed different colored lights across the room, but it seemed to be the only light on in the house. The man quietly crept out of the room. There might be someone here, he thought to himself. He pulled a knife out of his back pocket. He needed it in case the person decided to put up a fight. Although many of them didn't, there were a select few that refused to hand over their money and valuables right away. He wanted to be ready.

Rounding the corner, he saw another light on, out of the corner of his eye. From where he stood, he could see the door of a bathroom wide open. And there, on the bathroom sink, sat an iPhone X. Those sold for a couple grand on the black market. He quickly made his way to the bathroom, ready to snatch the iPhone when he realized the screen was completely shattered.

"This isn't worth crap," he muttered to himself.

After he spoke he heard a sigh. He turned his head to see a person, much smaller than him, sitting in the bathtub. The person didn't seem to care that he was there. He had dark brown hair, and was wearing a long sleeved black t-shirt and black sweatpants. And in his right hand he held a knife.

Immediately the man saw him as a threat with the weapon, and held his own knife to the mans neck.

"Wallet, valuables. Now."

"Do it."

"W-what?" The man still held the knife to the persons neck but loosened his grip.

"Do it. Kill me. I have nothing to give you."

"I don't want to kill you, I want your valuables."

"Well if you won't kill me then one of us has to do it." The person in the bathtub sounded indifferent about this as he brought the knife he was holding up to his own neck.

The man, in shock, ripped the knife out his hand. Now he held two knives.

The person in the bathtub looked up at him. His face has tears streaming down it. His eyes were red and puffy, and they were full of anger.

"Give me the knife back. Now"

"No. I won't let you kill yourself. Not here. Not like this."

"Why do you care?"

"If you kill yourself it'll look like I killed you and I'll go to jail for something I never did."

The man in the tub sighed, and stood up. He was a head shorter than the man in the mask. 

"I don't have a reason to live. I'll go die somewhere else."

The man in the mask dropped both of the knives, took off his mask, and grabbed the other guys wrist before he could leave. The smaller man winced and pulled his arm away, scowling.

"Don't do it. Please don't do it."

"Let go of me."

"First, promise me you won't kill yourself..."

"Ten."

"Ten? Like the number ten?”

"Whatever." Ten sighed heavily, his patience running thin.

"Alright well promise me you won't kill yourself."

“That’s not a promise I’m interested in keeping.” Ten pulled himself out of the bathtub, tightly grasping something in his right hand. He walked past the taller man and out the door, muttering things under his breath that the taller of the two couldn’t hear nor understand.

The black-clad man was rather confused. He had never run into this before while robbing someone. And he knew that someone who wasn’t afraid to die was the most dangerous kind of person. 

“Wait where are you going?"

 

"Don't-" Ten started, his voice shaking but trying to remain assertive, "follow me. I was pretty clear about where I was going." 

Before he could give the taller man a chance to follow him, he turned and delivered a swift kick to his shin, and ran out the door and into the street. Although admittedly it was his house, he didn’t leave it much aside from going to school, and he didn’t know his way around the neighborhood very well. He stood in the middle of the street, not knowing whether the exit to the neighborhood was to the left or right. And unfortunately, his hesitation was the demise of his final plans. He found himself, once again, face to face with the masked stranger. He was slightly limping, favoring his right leg over his left, but he had pocketed both knifes and was now holding his hands out.

“WAIT DON’T DO IT!” The stranger yelled, running into the street to face Ten once again. This definitely wasn’t a part of his plans for the evening, but he knew he couldn’t let the life of (what he assumed to be) an innocent person be taken, especially if it was by his own means.

“Don’t do… what?” Ten tried to look confused. His puffy red eyes were staring right back at the stranger and it was almost a challenge, because he knew exactly what he was talking about. “This?” he questioned as he unscrewed the bottle of pills he clenched tight in his right fist. His hand was sweaty and raw from grabbing it for so long. 

Without a second thought, he brought the pill bottle to his mouth and tilted it upward, pouring as many into his mouth as he could. He only felt two or three touch his tongue before a hand made contact with his and his pills along with the bottle were on the pavement, scattered at his feet. 

“Look what you did!” Ten said, frustrated. He spit out the pills that had made it into his mouth and stomped on the ones on the ground. “Stupid, stupid, stupid,” he said with every stomp. “Stupid, stupid, STUPID PILLS. CAN’T EVEN DO THEIR JOB RIGHT!” he wailed before collapsing to the ground and burying his face in his knees, his body shaking with loud sobs.

The stranger (whose name was Johnny), had no idea what to do in this moment. It was about 2 in the morning, and he was standing in the middle of an empty street with a bottle of pills spilled at his feet and a man crying a bit too loudly at this ungodly hour. He now knew that this man was his problem, and his alone to deal with. 

“Please, please stop crying. Or maybe quiet down a bit? People on this street are gonna start complaining and then we’ll both get in trouble,” Johnny crouched down and touch Ten’s knee, coaxing him out of his tight position so he could look at him.

Ten met his eyes, his face red and swollen, and his nose runny. His voice was nearly a whisper when he spoke. “I have nowhere to go. Its 2 am. I was supposed to die tonight. I didn’t because of you. And I can’t go back to my house. So go away, and leave me here to die alone.”

Johnny sighed, chewing his lip. This stranger was headstrong he could tell, and if he said he wanted to die, he didn’t seem like he’d stop trying until he succeeded. 

“Please hear me out. I understand you have nowhere to go, and that you don’t want to go anywhere. But you can’t die. Not now. There’s so much more you could do, but only if you stay. The universe is waiting for you to find your place in it, that’s all. It’s not that you don’t belong.”

Ten groaned through his sobs. They were quieter but still going strong.

“You know that’s basically what the lady on the suicide hotline said. Sounded like she was reading a freaking script. Bulls**t this is. Leave me alone.”

Johnny was now sitting next to him, his hands folded in his lap, his legs crossed. Ten had shoved him towards the end of his sentence, but he didn’t budge because he was considerably larger than him.

“Okay Ten. Give me two weeks. Just two. I’ll prove to you your life is worth living. If you’re not willing to continue by then, I’ll leave you to your own devices, but I need to know at least I tried.”

“Oh so this is about you now? You being a hero and saving the life of someone who attempted suicide so you can, what? Make the news? Brag about it to your parents and friends?” Ten scoffed.

Johnny was silent for a few minutes. “I don’t have parents. Or friends. And if I made the news I’d end up in prison.”

“Oh.”

Johnny gave a small nod of understanding before hoisting himself up to his feet.

“So will you do it?” he asked, offering his hand to Ten. Ten used the sleeves of his shirt to wipe his face the best he could, and he took Johnny’s hand.

“Before I go with you, two questions. First of all, what’s your name?” he tapped his foot impatiently as he said this, and Johnny smiled internally. He liked this Ten guy.

“I’m Johnny.” he said, dramatically bowing before Ten. 

“Alright and second, where will I stay? I said I can’t go back home, there’s nothing left for me there.”

Johnny scratched his head, knowing he didn’t have many options with this one. “You can come to my place for now. I’ll crash on the couch until you make your final decision.”

Ten slowly nodded his head, letting the idea of living with a stranger for two weeks sink in. He sniffled before giving his final verdict. “I’ll do it. But after your two weeks are up, that’s it.”

Johnny gave him a small smile before heading down the street.

“You coming?” he chuckled. 

A small smile appeared on Ten’s face before he followed Johnny, prepared to spend the next two weeks with the stranger.


	2. new beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> johnny and ten learn a bit about each other, and you learn a tiny bit about johnny's past

“TEN!”

He heard his name being called and felt a pair of hands on his shoulders and his eyes shot open. His face was, once again, wet with tears and he had a deathly tight grip on the white comforter that engulfed him in the queen bed that Johnny lent him.

He sat up in the bed, trying to control his breathing, which was heavy and his chest was becoming tight. His hands were pale from gripping the sheets, and his vision was blurring slightly.

“Ten. Focus on me. Can you hear me?”

Johnny. That was Johnny’s voice. He was in Johnny’s room. He had fallen asleep here the previous night. And he had just woken up from yet another night terror.

“Hey, can you hear me?”

Ten felt a hand on his back, carefully rubbing circles into it, calming him.

“Y-yeah. Yeah I hear you.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Johnny was now sitting on the edge of the bed, one hand rubbing Ten’s back, the other placed on Ten’s hand, which had relaxed it’s grip on the blankets by his touch.

“No. No I can’t talk about it. Too much. Just… keep doing that.” He said sighing, and putting his face in his hands.

“How often does this happen? Just so I can be prepared next time,” Johnny quickly added, not wanting to push the conversation in the wrong direction.

“Once. Or twice, a night. At the most. I’ll be… fine. I’ll be fine.” Ten said, repeating the mantra over to himself as reassurance. Johnny was still rubbing his back, and he was just focused on his touch, and nothing else. He used it to ground himself, so he didn’t slip into darkness again. How easy that would be, he thought to himself. But no, a complete stranger decided to play hero. So he told himself he would actually try for these two weeks, just so that if he did decide to end things, he could at least leave this nice man with decent memories.

Johnny was a fairly light sleeper, and had awoken to the most horrible screams coming from his bedroom. Making his way there as fast as he could with a butchers knife he grabbed from the kitchen counter, he crept in quietly, hoping to surprise whatever intruder was attacking his guest. But before he got the chance, he opened the door to find Ten, thrashing and screaming in his sleep. He was clawing at this throat, his voice hoarse, his screams strangled, and there were tears pouring out of his eyes. Johnny immediately dropped the knife and grabbed his shoulders to wake him.

Once Ten had woken up his hands wouldn’t let go of the comforter he was sleeping with. Johnny stayed with him until he could once again control his breathing, and then he began to talk to him.

“It’s okay, you’re okay. You’re safe.” Johnny repeated to him, making sure he knew he wasn’t alone. His sobs had quieted and now he was just hiccuping into his hands, taking deep breaths every now and then.

Ten took a final deep breath before bringing his head up to look at Johnny.

His voice was quiet, pleading.

“Please. Stay with me. Please.” He had now grabbed the cloth of Johnny’s shirt and his eyes were pleading more than anything. Johnny’s heart hurt seeing Ten like this. He had only met him hours ago and he had no idea what the man had been through in his lifetime. But it couldn’t have been all sunshine and rainbows, that much he was sure of.

Johnny nodded, trying to remove Ten’s hand from the fabric of his shirt.  
“You go to sleep. I won’t leave you.” Ten looked relieved by his answer, but wouldn’t let go of Johnny’s pajama shirt. Johnny looked down at his shirt.

“Umm...” his gaze shifted to Ten.

“Sorry, sorry.” He removed his fisted hand from Johnny’s shirt and laid himself back down with his head on the corner of his pillow, his back to Johnny.

“I’m right here Ten, I won’t leave.” Johnny said reassuringly, laying his head on the pillow next to Ten’s. He had noticed after Ten let go of him he had shifted his feet under the covers, searching for a sloping spot in the mattress to make sure Johnny was still there. As long as he had some kind of physical contact, he was okay, Johnny realized.

Without thinking twice about it, Johnny draped his hand over Ten’s waist, his other hand finding a home under his own pillow. And he and the stranger fell asleep like that, without Ten being woken again that night.

Johnny woke up before his guest, having slept more due to Ten’s interrupted slumber so early in the morning. He didn’t want Ten to wake up without him there, because had he done so it would seem as if he broke his promise and the last thing he wanted was to give Ten a reason to leave. He decided to carefully wake him up, as today was his first day he had of his two weeks and he needed to make the days worth living.

“Hey, Ten.” Johnny carefully rubbed his shoulder, coaxing him out of his sleep without wanting to anger him.

Ten sighed and rolled over, not realizing how close Johnny was lying to him because now their faces were inches apart. His eyes were still closed, but he had begun to speak.

“‘s too early. Goin’ back to sleep,” he said before his hand left his side and reached for the nearest thing to a blanket he could find to grab. He didn’t in fact find a blanket, but Johnny’s t-shirt. Being as tired as he was, he couldn’t tell the difference nor did he care.

Johnny has froze after he rolled over, their faces impossibly close together had made him stiffen up. He then felt Ten grab at his shirt and his body relaxed before sighing and going right back to sleep. Johnny gave a small smile at the smaller boy’s actions. He had no choice but to look right at Ten, being so close to him. He admired how clear his skin was, how perfect the slope of his nose was. Ten’s lips were slightly parted in his slumber and Johnny noticed how perfect the shade of pink his parted lips were. Ten was objectively a good looking man, that much Johnny couldn’t deny.

“Ten please, we gotta get up,” Johnny tried one more time, placing his hand on Ten’s, which still had a tight grip on his shirt. Just by touching him Ten’s grip loosened, and his hands flew to his eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them.

“John?” Ten sounded a bit confused. Johnny wasn’t sure if he’d remember the events that had taken place hours before, the screaming, the heavy breathing, the hour of Johnny rubbing his back, him eventually finding himself back asleep.

Johnny flinched at the name. Ten was now watching him and had seen him do so.

“Is something wrong?” Ten pouted slightly.

“No, no nothing wrong. It’s just, I haven’t heard anyone call me that in a while.” Johnny sighed, sitting up to run his hands through his already messy hair.

“Is it okay if I get up?” Johnny asked, not wanting to make assumptions and wanting Ten to know he’d keep his promises.

“Yeah. Yeah go ahead, I’m okay.” Ten nodded, also sitting up and pushing his long dark bangs out of his eyes.

Johnny pulled himself out of the bed and grabbed some clothes for himself before heading to the ensuite bathroom to the right side of his bedroom.

As he stood in the shower, he let the water completely soak his hair. He used this time to think things over. But rather than thinking of what was to come, his mind began to wander and he found himself in the past instead.

_“John!” Johnny turned around to face the car on the curb, from which he had just stepped out of._

_“Have a good day at school okay?” His mother smiled fondly at him. How he admired her. She had been his biggest role model since day one, her positivity reminding him of the better aspects of life._

_He smiled and nodded at her. “Okay mama, I will. I love you!” He said and waved at her. She waved back at him, and he could see her eyes filling themselves with tears. He could see her turn away, trying to hide her watery eyes, and she quickly wiped her face before pulling away from the curb, just as the school bell rang._

_Johnny chuckled quietly to himself. His mother had always been emotional like this. It was only his last day of junior year. It wasn’t anything too special. Little did he know that was the last time he’d talk to her._

The next time he’d see her, she’d be surrounded by polished wood, with a group of people gathered around her, all wearing solemn faces and black suits. The last thing he’d said to her was “I love you.” But she hadn’t said it back.

Johnny hadn’t realized he was crying until he stepped out the shower, his tears mixed with the water running over his head. He seemed to find himself in the situation more often than not, ever since Taeyong’s visits became less and less frequent due to his new boy toy, a Japanese transfer student by the name of Nakamoto Yuta.

His (former) best friend used to check in on him every other day while they were in college, stopping by his dorm to drop off homework he might have missed, as he rarely attended his humanities classes, or showing up with meals because he knew Johnny wouldn’t feed himself properly if he didn’t intervene every once in a while.

Nowadays, visits from Taeyong were infrequent, Johnny often finding out about his friend’s latest adventures from his social media, where he made it very clear he was _in a relationship_. Johnny had become less of a third wheel, and more of an afterthought. But he couldn’t dwell on this for too long.

Drying his face, he splashed it with cold water, trying his best to hide the fact that he was crying. Quickly getting dressed, he emerged from the bathroom with his hair still slightly soaked, not caring to dry it too much as it would dry later in the day, as it usually did. Although it had started to get a bit long, so when it was drying he would pull it back into a small ponytail, just to keep it out of his face as he went about his day. Without a second thought he grabbed a hair tie from his nightstand and tied it back.

Ten was observing him from a distance. He watched as Johnny emerged from the bathroom, sniffling slightly. He watched as he pulled his hair into a ponytail to keep it out of his face. Ten pouted slightly at this. Johnny’s hair was about ear length, and Ten liked the way it framed his face. It made his sharp features stand out, and Ten liked that.

Johnny realized he hadn’t really planned anything for his first day with this stranger, and he figured it was better this way. So, the first day is question day. Asking about likes and dislikes, favorite foods, favorite places, favorite movies, all of it. Johnny tries to avoid talking about the past, as he knows both his and Ten’s backgrounds are rather painful, and he’d rather let Ten open up on his own rather than forcing answers out of him and making him feel worse than he already was.

Today he learns that Ten is a rather amazing dancer, and that he dropped out of a prestigious program for unknown reasons. He learns that Ten likes rainy weather the best and that his favorite show to watch is Once Upon a Time, as his father grew up reading him fairytales and he loved seeing them come to life. He learns that Ten is decent at basketball, to which he had challenged him a game at, (No fair, you’re like 8 feet tall, Ten had complained at the proposition.) He learns that Ten doesn’t like sudden loud noises, and especially hates hospitals and airplanes.

And Ten learns too. Ten learns that Johnny’s favorite ice cream flavor is cookies n’ creme. He learns that Johnny played volleyball, and that he picked up photography from the time he was little, but had suddenly dropped it his senior year of high school. From the pictures Ten saw around Johnny’s house, he wondered why such amazing talent be put to waste like that. He supposed everyone has their reasons. He learned that Johnny was looking to get a dog one day, and that he had never dated anyone before.

At the last comment Johnny made about being single, Ten decided to insert himself in the conversation again.

“I forgot to mention… I’m, into guys. I hope that doesn’t make you uncomfortable or anything. If it does I can leave.” Ten wanted to get it over with like ripping off a bandaid. He didn’t want to be apologetic for who he felt attracted to, but in the world he lived in, sometimes it was just a means of survival.

Johnny simply shrugged at his comment. “I swing both ways, so it’s cool.” Ten nodded, and gave him a small smile.

Maybe meeting this stranger wasn’t _so_ bad.


	3. old habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ten attempts to fall back into old habits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: self harm scars/no actual self harming but mentions of it)

That evening, Ten found himself sitting in Johnny’s living room, watching reruns of Grey’s Anatomy and mindlessly shoving popcorn into his mouth. Johnny had gone to take a nap, not having anything better to do with his time. Ten hoped for Johnny’s sake the next two weeks wouldn’t be like this every day. Earlier that day he had spent a questionable amount of time in the bathroom, looking for a razor, a bottle of pills, anything he might need just in case he decided he’d rather not go on with the life he was living. Lucky for him, Johnny probably thought ahead of him and it seemed he had hidden everything he could use to bring harm to himself.

 

Ten felt himself slowly drifting off in front of the tv, and soon enough he found himself in a deep sleep.

 

Johnny had just woken up from his nap, prepared to order takeout for him and his guest, who he had left watching tv in the living room. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he threw his legs over the end of his bed and forced himself up, making his way to the living room to check on Ten.

 

He found the smaller man asleep on the couch, muttering nonsense in his sleep. He couldn’t make out much but he heard the same name over and over. Jaehyun.

 

Johnny watched as Ten became more violent in his sleep, beginning to thrash and yell. He ran to the couch and placed his hands on either side of Ten’s face. Ten was startled awake by his touch, as his hands were extremely cold by default. Johnny’s hands were now slightly wet due to the tears on Ten’s face.

 

Ten awoke with a start, his face wet with tears. The first thing he saw was Johnny in front of him, the tallers hands on either side of his face. He immediately began to try and slow his breathing, while listening to Johnny’s voice. It’s what had worked last time and he needed it to work again.

 

“Hey I’m right here Ten. Deep breaths okay?”

 

Ten nodded, keeping his head down. He couldn’t force himself to look right at Johnny because he had begun to feel embarrassed. Two episodes in less than 24 hours? He supposed this only meant his PTSD was beginning to get worse, among other things. Then he realized he hadn’t taken his medicine in about a week, having left it back at his house and refusing even then to take it, having starved himself for days on end and refusing to do anything more than get up to use the bathroom. His medicine was something that he was going to need if he wanted to make it these two weeks. Cursing himself for forgetting about this minor detail, he told himself he’d talk to Johnny about it, asking to schedule a doctors appointment to get a new prescription.

 

Ten had found himself breathing normally after a few minutes, and Johnny had spoken to him the whole time, not removing his hands from his face.

 

“Johnny I’m okay.” he said, bringing himself eye to eye with the older, and placing his hand on top of Johnny’s, which rested on his jaw. Johnny nodded, using his free hand to wipe tears from Ten’s face before letting go of his face, leaving the room to get a glass of water for Ten.

 

Ten thanked Johnny for the water, and decided to tell him then about his medication. Upon hearing about it, Johnny immediately went to get his phone and scheduled an appointment for two days from then, on a Tuesday. He sat himself next to Ten on the couch, wanting to be by his side for a bit, to make sure he was okay.

 

Ten had begun to yawn and his eyes were struggling to remain open as he finished his water, almost missing the table as he placed his empty glass down.

 

“I think you should turn in for the night Ten. Get some rest, we both know you need it.” Johnny chuckled slightly.

 

Ten nodded in agreement, saying nothing else before removing himself from the couch and drowsily making his way to Johnny’s bedroom. Johnny heard his bedroom door close, and some opening and closing of drawers (Johnny had put clothes for Ten in a single drawer so all his belongings were together) before there was a stint of silence, and then the drawers began to open and close again. This pattern repeated itself about three times before Johnny decided to investigate. He got up and made his way to the hallway, afraid something might be wrong and wanting to check on the younger.

 

He reached his bedroom door and struggled to open it. In turning the doorknob, he realized it wasn’t rotating all the way. It was locked.

 

“Hey, Ten. Open the door please.” Johnny gave a small knock. The noise stopped for a second before resuming in its now familiar pattern, each time the drawers closing becoming more aggressive, the shuffling becoming more frantic. Ten was looking for something. And Johnny had a feeling he knew what it was.

 

“Ten! Open the door now. Please?” He was a bit more assertive this time around, but there was no pause this time, Ten completely ignoring him. “TEN!”

 

“NO. Don’t come in.” was all the younger said before continuing with his search.

 

Johnny decided Ten was in too much of a fragile state to be left alone in the room, and completely disregarded any sort of concern for himself before he stepped back and slammed into the hinges of the door with his shoulder. It took 5 tries before he stopped, realizing he needed something to break the doorknob if he were to get in. His shoulder would definitely have a nasty bruise, but that was the least of his worries.

 

Running down the hallway to his closet, Johnny found a tool kit and pulled out the hammer without second thought. His rational thinking had completely disappeared, replaced with pure fear fueled adrenaline. The moment he stood in front of his door again, he brought the hammer down on the doorknob with all his strength, and that was all it took.

 

His bedroom was a mess. Clothes strewn on the floor, books thrown off the bookshelves. Ten was arm deep in a basket of laundry, emptying it by the armful.

 

“Where are they. Where did you put them?” Ten continued digging but asked with an edge to his voice.

 

“Ten please look at me.”

 

“Where are they? I know you have some. I need them. Please,” at the last part Ten turned around and looked at Johnny. There was so much pain in his eyes, so much hurt. He’d been through a lot more than Johnny could begin to understand.

 

“Johnny please. I need them right now.” Ten continued pleading, his voice wavering. He had stopped digging through the laundry and simply sat there slumped over, with his hands at his sides. A posture of defeat.

 

Johnny knew this would happen. The first night Ten had been there, he had used the bathroom before his guest and hidden every blade he owned, anything Ten could think to use to harm himself. But watching him seem so helpless in this moment made Johnny at a loss for words. All he could think to do was approach the smaller boy cautiously, sitting next to him and pulling him into his arms. Ten let him do this, his arms loosely wrapping around the frame of the larger boy, his head resting on Johnny’s shoulder.

 

“Please don’t do that anymore Ten. I’ll find you something else, something that isn’t as harmful.”

 

All Ten could do was let out a strangled sob, and Johnny’s shoulder was soaked with tears.

 

“Please,” Ten let out one last plea, his voice shattering Johnny’s heart. Johnny pulled his head impossibly closer to his chest, rubbing Ten’s back in silence.

 

“Where did you do it before?” Johnny asked tentatively, having waited until Ten’s sobs quieted a little.

 

Ten said nothing but pulled himself away from Johnny, holding out his forearms. Johnny carefully rolled up the sleeves of his long sleeved shirt to reveal scar after scar, some more faded than others.

 

“Oh, Ten.” Johnny’s heart shattered at the sight of his arms. He realized that since he’d met him he only wore long sleeved shirts, and now he knew why.

 

Johnny held Ten’s arms, carefully rubbing his thumb over the scars, making sure none were fresh or needed treatment. He then began to press soft kisses to Ten’s arm, kissing each and every scar. Ten didn’t pull away, and let him do so. After he had kissed both arms, he let go of them, and looked at Ten, who was looking down at his arms, examining them. And Johnny placed a final kiss on his forehead.

 

“Please don’t do this anymore.” Johnny pleaded.

 

Ten sniffed and wiped tears from his face, which didn’t do much because he hadn’t stopped crying yet.

 

“I… I’ll try. I’ll try to stop.” he hiccuped in-between his words, but what he said had left a small smile on Johnny’s face.

 

From there, Johnny stood himself up, taking Ten’s hand and pulling him off the ground. Ten looking around sheepishly at the mess he had made.

 

“Don’t worry about it okay? Get some rest.” Johnny rubbed Ten’s arm reassuringly. He’d find time to clean it up later, but his priority now was Ten. The smaller boy sat himself down on the bed without another word, and pulled the covers over himself, sighing at the warmth and comfort the bed brought to him.

 

“Johnny?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Can you- can you stay please?”

 

Johnny nodded, making his way to the bed. Ten had made room for the larger man, moving himself to the left side of the bed. Johnny slide himself under the covers, leaving some room between him and Ten, not wanting to make the younger uncomfortable, and wanting him to be the one to set boundaries. But Johnny was starting to realize that “personal space” wasn’t really something in Ten’s vocabulary. As soon as Johnny laid down, Ten turned over to face him, moving impossibly closer to him.

 

“You’re really warm,” Ten stated, his eyes closed and his head against Johnny’s chest. Johnny had stiffened at Ten’s touch, and his hands were stuck by his sides.

 

“-and really tense. Is there something wrong?” Ten opened his eyes to look at Johnny. Johnny sighed, not looking back at him, but focusing on relaxing his body. Yes it was fine. Everything was fine. He was just about to go to bed while cuddling with a stranger he’d met the day before. A pretty cute stranger might he add.

 

“Hey,” Ten was still looking at Johnny, and placed his hand on Johnny’s jaw to get him to make eye contact with him.

 

“-is this okay?” Ten’s eyes were struggling to stay open, but also had a glint of curiosity in them. Being this close, he was able to see the true color of Johnny’s eyes, the curl of his eyelashes, the way his plush lips fit together. He was beautiful. And Ten had decided a while ago not to deny himself the simpler pleasures in life. Looking at beautiful people was one of them.

 

Johnny nodded, his hot breath fanning Ten’s cheek. “This is… okay. Whatever you want is okay.” At that, a smile grew on Ten’s face and he felt his left cheek suddenly go cold by the loss of contact from Ten’s hand. Ten had closed his eyes again, burying his face in Johnny’s chest. Johnny hesitantly placed his arm around Ten’s waist. Ten sighed into his chest, his lips slightly parted. And before he knew it, the boy was asleep in his arms.

 

Not wanting to wake him, Johnny pulled his other arm out from under his pillow and turned off the lamp by his nightstand, it’s dim light going out completely, darkness immediately spilling into the room. Johnny didn’t mind noise when he slept, and often slept with music, but tonight, not wanting to disturb Ten, his music was the sound of the cars passing by the Main Street next to his apartment building, and the sound of laughter from people leaving the local bar, loudly proclaiming their soberness to the entire neighborhood. They were admittedly very drunk.

 

Johnny spent a bit of time awake before he let the idea of sleep take over his mind. He wondered where Taeyong might be at this very moment. Probably at his own apartment, with his boyfriend. Johnny wondered what it would be like if he himself had a boyfriend. If his boyfriend was Ten. All the laughter they would share, the placed they’d go. The dances of his that Johnny had heard about and would kill to watch. If Ten could dance anything how he had described it, it was most definitely worth it. He imagined lacing his fingers through the youngers, wrapping his arms around Ten’s waist. And he fell asleep to the thought of the taste of Ten’s lips on his.


	4. i'll try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ten is beginning to learn how to trust

The next day was the official first day. Today was the day he had to start proving to Ten that his life was worth living. Although he hadn’t thought of any plans set in stone, he had an idea of what he could do to possibly help the younger man.

 

Ten woke up before Johnny, having turned over in the middle of the night so his back was facing Johnny, and Johnny’s arm was draped over his waist. Ten, not wanting to wake the older, decided to stay in bed. He didn’t mind, as it’s where he’d spent most of his days anyways. He took Johnny’s hand in his, playing with the olders’ fingers. Johnny sighed, feeling the younger’s hand in his, and although he was still sleeping, he laced his fingers through Ten’s. Ten gave a small smile at the action, and decided to go back to sleep, as he didn’t want to leave warmth of Johnny’s body.

 

Ten woke up the second time to Johnny’s hot breath on his neck, the back of his hand being rubbed my Johnny’s thumb.

 

“Hey, you up?” Johnny’s morning voice was deeper than his usual voice. The back of Ten’s neck tingled when Johnny spoke, the older’s breath fanning his nape.

 

Ten rolled over to face him, his hair falling in front of his eyes. “Yeah, I’m up Jae.”

 

Johnny sat up and rubbed his eyes, cursing himself for not closing his bedroom curtain. It had to be sometime past 8, because bright rays of sunlight flooded his room, reminding him of the mess that had been made the evening prior.

 

“Wait, Jae?” Johnny had just realized what he’d been called.

 

Ten immediately sat up, frantically shaking his head and mumbling something that vaguely sounded like “sorry.”

 

“No, no no no. I didn’t mean that. I didn’t mean to call you that, I’m sorry. No no. I didn’t mean it,” Ten continued saying this over and over, no longer speaking to Johnny is seemed.

 

Johnny shook his head quickly.

 

“Hey it’s okay, it was an accident and you didn’t mean it. It’s fine- Ten?”

 

The younger of the two wasn’t listening. His breathing had become heavy, his fists opening and clenching, and he was shaking his head frantically.

 

“Oh no.”

 

“I’m _fine._ ” Ten’s word cut through the air like ice, the cold tone catching Johnny off guard.

 

“I- okay. I’ll um, I’ll go make us breakfast.”

 

Ten nodded and hopped out of bed before Johnny could. Without a word, he made his way over to the dresser which sat on the far side of the room, next to the window. He opened the third drawer down, and grabbed a black sweatshirt and grey sweatpants before making his way to the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

 

Johnny wasn’t sure exactly what he’d said, but he figured this “Jae” was a touchy subject and he decided to leave it alone until Ten willingly brought it up again.

 

...

 

Eventually the two boys found themselves sitting across from each other, each with a bowl of lucky charms, Johnny’s bowl significantly larger than Ten’s. Johnny was shoving spoonful after spoonful in his mouth, checking his phone in between bites. Ten had picked the marshmallows out of his bowl and pushed the oats around, occasionally taking a sip of water. He didn’t have his phone, and instead was watching Johnny this whole time, as he had nothing better to do.

 

Johnny brought another spoonful to his mouth and while doing so he made eye contact with Ten, whose gaze he could feel on him the whole time.

 

“Hey man, you gotta eat.”

 

Ten sighed.

 

“I’m not hungry.”

 

Johnny raised his eyebrows. If he recalled correctly, the younger's stomach was grumbling rather loudly before he got out of bed.

 

“Is there anything else you’ll eat?”

 

Ten frowned, thinking about it for a minute. Johnny decided he’d agree to almost anything Ten wanted in the following two weeks, so long as it didn’t put either boy in harms way. He wanted these two weeks to be memorable, and he wanted Ten to be happy.

 

“I like pad thai,” Ten mumbled. His cereal was now soggy and he’d finished his glass of water.

 

Johnny nodded, his phone and cereal long forgotten. In hearing what the younger had said, he’d taken both of their dishes to the sink and grabbed his phone from the table before taking his car keys which hung by the front door.

 

“Lets go get pad thai then,” Johnny smiled. The older of the two spoke with a slight lisp and had a small dimple on his left cheek when he smiled. Seeing Johnny smile made Ten smile. His eyes glinted with the kindest light, an aura of warmth radiating off him. Ten hadn’t seen eyes like those in a while. It made him feel safe.

 

...

 

Sitting across the booth from Johnny, Ten scoffed down his noodles just as quickly as he’d gotten them.

 

“Never in my life have I seen anyone eat so fast,” Johnny chuckled, shaking his head in amazement. He had only gotten a water, since he’d already eaten his breakfast.

 

Ten gave a small smile, shaking his hair out of his eyes.

 

“I haven’t eaten like this in a while,” he said in almost a whisper.

 

“What... have you been eating?”

 

Johnny now leaned closer to Ten, a look of genuine concern on his face.

 

“I haven’t. I figured if I didn’t have the courage to instantly kill myself starving myself would do it,” Ten shrugged, keeping his eyes low while he spoke.

 

Johnny sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “I wish you’d told me sooner Ten. If I had known...” he trailed off, shaking his head. If he had let Ten continue on like this he would’ve surely been gone before his two weeks were up. He knew a bit about the younger boy after talking to him in the previous days, but he still had much more to learn about him if he were to truly help the boy.

 

Johnny hadn’t noticed Ten pouting in front of him until he’d felt a hand on his, bringing his attention back to the younger boy.

 

“If you keep frowning like that you're gonna get all wrinkly before you’re even old,” Ten stated, his pout still prominent. Johnny laughed, admiring Ten’s boldness. He’d only met him two days ago and he’d already found it in him to insult the older man. Johnny liked him.

 

“I wasn’t joking!” Ten was _still_ pouting, clearly wanting to be taken seriously. But Johnny simply couldn’t do that. The younger still held his hand on top of Johnny’s, and his eyes never left his.

 

In that moment, Johnny couldn’t find it in him to respond. He simply found himself staring at Ten. The smaller boy’s piercing dark eyes wouldn’t leave his, and the way his eyes glinted with the slightest hint of mischief was intriguing to Johnny. Ten’s eyebrows were tightly knit together and his bottom lip pushed far out, wrinkling his nose. Johnny only found him more irresistible when he tried to be cute. It was his only weakness.

 

“Why are you looking at me like that you giant,” Ten teased, squeezing Johnny’s hand on the table. Not realizing he had been staring, Johnny pulls his hand away and looks down, his cheeks hot.

 

“I... nothing. Let me just get the check and we can leave,” Johnny sputtered, digging through his pockets to find his wallet, and at all costs avoiding eye contact with Ten. But part of him simply melted when he’d glanced over at Ten and he’d had a smug smirk resting on his lips. He most definitely knew he’d made Johnny flustered. And with that, Johnny could feel his cheeks heat up again as he signed the check and handed it back to the waiter, not waiting for the waiter to bid them a goodbye before standing up and beginning to make his way towards the door.

 

Of course he hadn’t walked too fast, giving Ten a chance to follow him. Ten eventually caught up, taking four strides to match the taller boy’s two strides.

 

“So, where are we going now Johnny?”

 

The older boy shrugged.

 

“There’s a river with a park not far from here, if you’re okay with just taking a walk?”

 

Ten thought about it for a second and then nodded. “I wouldn’t mind going on a walk. It’s a nice day out and the cherry blossoms are starting to bloom.”

 

Satisfied that he’d agreed, Johnny lead the younger boy across town, weaving in and out of pedestrians and bikers, making their way towards the Han River.

 

Ten had unknowingly started to walk a bit aways from Johnny, and before he’d realized it, he no longer knew where Johnny was, finding himself in a crowd of people all moving the opposite direction from him.

 

_How could you lose him? He’s always the tallest person in the crowd, he has to be here somewhere-_

 

Ten’s thoughts were interrupted by a much larger hand being laced through his, and he felt himself being pulled to someone’s side.

 

“I thought I’d lost you, which would be almost impossible considering your height.”

 

Johnny shook his head.

 

“I wouldn’t let you stray too far from me. I promise.”

 

Ten gave a small smile at his comment, wrapping his hand tighter around Johnny’s.

 

_It’s alright Ten, I’m right here_

 

...

 

The two boys found themselves sitting along the side of the Han River, talking about everything and nothing with each other. Upon sitting down they had let go of each other’s hands, but Ten had reached out and taken Johnny’s hand in his at some point while they were talking, just admiring and playing with the older boy’s fingers, which he didn’t mind.

 

“You know, you’re a lot easier to be around than most people I know,” Johnny begins, upon ending a debate on the topic of french fries ( _They simply do_ not _belong in anything but honey mustard,_ he had argued with the younger, who preferred dipping his in milkshakes).

 

Ten nods, still playing with Johnny’s fingers.

 

“I know it sounds cliche, but it feels like we’ve known each other a lot longer than we have. And even then, you’re easier to talk to than some of the friends I’ve had in the past.”

 

Johnny would rather not remember some of his past friendships, many of which had ended because he’d spiraled into a deep depression that none of his friends dared to try and help him through. And the one friend who did stay had been with him until he’d finally seen better days, but when all was thought and said to go well, Johnny was dropped by him like a hot potato. He never even received texts from Taeyong anymore, the most recent person in his contacts being the Chinese takeout place across the street from his house.

 

But as soon as he’d begun to understand Ten, it’d been different. Ten was someone who not only saw, but he understood. He’d gone through something similar, maybe even worse than Johnny had. And it was different, having someone around who could truly say they _understood_ where you were coming from.

 

Ten paused, placing Johnny’s hand down on the grass. He pushed his bangs out of his eyes before looking up at Johnny, who was looking at him with an intensity he didn’t fully yet understand.

 

“Johnny I shouldn’t be alive right now. I should be dead, in my home. No one would have found my body, or cared. And I’m not dead. I’m not because of you. Believe when I tell you I don’t trust easily, my _god_ I’d rather die than trust most people. But you’re different. You’ve been different since I met you. So I’ve chosen to trust you. And I’m going to let you save me. Because of you, I am going to do my best to want to live again.”

 

Ten had finished speaking and was now shyly looking away from Johnny, playing with his shoelaces. Johnny froze, his breath stopping. It wasn’t only what Ten had said that had thrown him off, it was the way he looked. It was the way his hair was almost too long, and sat over his left eye. It was the way his piercings lined his ears, the black studs and silver rings perfectly complimenting each other. It was his sharp features, all of which were carefully sculpted, created as a piece of delicate art, only to be treated with such care.

 

Ten sighed in not hearing a response from Johnny.

 

“Hello?” Ten looked up, making sure Johnny had been paying attention to what he’d said.

 

“I- yeah I heard you.” Johnny nodded, his eyes meeting Ten’s.

 

And in that moment, Johnny saw stars in his eyes. All kinds of stars. He knew the names of all of the galaxies, of all of the solar systems, of all the stars. But not this one. This one he had never seen before. This one was brighter, more beautiful, more delicate, more carefully sculpted than the other ones. He had never in his life seen eyes this expressive. This beautiful. Ten’s eyes were beautiful. Simply put, Ten was beautiful.

 

Ten gave a small smile at Johnny’s response, snapping Johnny out of the hypnosis that was Ten’s eyes.

 

“I want these next two weeks to be some of the best days you’ve ever lived. I mean it Ten. Because it’s what you deserve.”

 

Ten’s smile grew bigger, his eyes becoming small crescent moons and his nose wrinkling. Before Johnny could react, he felt the soft skin of Ten’s lips against his cheek, the feeling leaving almost as quickly as it had happened. His cheeks began to heat up, and he wanted nothing more than for the ground to open up and swallow him whole before he exploded.

 

“Thank you Johnny,” was all Ten said after pulling away. The younger boy pulled himself off the ground and Johnny rose with him, chuckling at the sight of Ten.

 

“What? What is it? Do I have something on my face?” Ten whined, wiping nothing off his cheeks.

 

Johnny shook his head, reaching out and running his fingers through Ten’s hair.

 

“There’s cherry blossoms in your hair dummy,” he said, wiping the rest of the flower petals out of the younger’s hair.

 

“Oh.”

 

Ten shook his head hard, trying to get rid of the petals. In doing so, he shook his bangs down in front of his eyes, and his hair was long enough that he couldn’t see anything after he’d done this.

 

“Oops,” Ten laughed, pushing his bangs to the side.

 

“Someone needs a haircut. I guess that’s where we’re headed next?”

 

Johnny held his hand out for Ten, waiting for a response.

 

Ten shrugged, taking Johnny’s hand in his. Maybe he _did_ need a haircut.


	5. understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> johnny reveals a bit of his past

Ten had been looking at himself in the mirror for almost ten minutes. The barber had taken a “little off the sides” which had resulted in a rather unexpected undercut. The front of his hair had been trimmed and now sat a bit above his eyes. It was definitely different, but he liked it. He was just curious of what Johnny’s reaction would be. He’d refused to let the taller boy stay at the barber shop while he got his hair cut, as he found surprises rather exciting.

 

He made his way into the lobby of the hotel next door to the barber shop, where Johnny had sat down to take a nap while the younger got his hair cut. Johnny wasn’t asleep though. but rather on his phone, scrolling through what was probably instagram, which Ten had found to be an app that Johnny frequented.

 

“So, what do you think?” Ten liked to be straight up about things, and hoped others would do the same with him.

 

Johnny looked up from his phone, and he clearly hadn’t realized Ten’s arrival by the look on his face.

 

“Well, I think it’s different for sure. And you can see! I’d give it a 10/10.”

 

Johnny smiled at his clever joke, earning a lighthearted punch in the arm from the younger boy. Johnny himself was probably also due for a a haircut, although Ten wouldn’t be the first to admit that to him. He liked the way Johnny’s hair looked when it was longer, the way it fell and framed the sides of his face when he pushed it back. The older boy’s hair was a reddish brown, and the longer hair along with that color suited him quite well.

 

Johnny reached out to the younger, taking his hand.

 

“Wanna go watch a movie?” Ten suggested, weaving his fingers through Johnny’s as they stepped out of the hotel and into the blazing summer sun.

 

“Sure, but can it be back at the house? It’s kinda hot and the theaters here don’t have air conditioning.”

 

Ten nodded.

 

“Whatever’s good with you is good with me John.”

 

_There it was again._ John.

 

Johnny did his best not to react to the name, stopping himself from pulling away from Ten, but rather bringing the younger boy closer.

 

Ten frowned, noticing the stiffness with which Johnny now carried himself.

 

“John?” Ten questioned, this time as an experiment.

 

Johnny sucked in his breath before responding.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Ten nodded in understanding.

 

“So it _is_ the nickname. I can drop it if you’d prefer?”

 

Johnny shook his head.

 

“No no I like it and all. It’s just... I-“ Johnny sighed, running his free hand through his hair. He hadn’t talked about this in a while and talking about it now hurt less than it did before, but it still felt as if he were picking at an old wound.

 

“I’m gonna be straight up with you. It’s what my mom used to call me. And not many other people called me John so it was kind of a special name for me.”

 

Ten squeezed Johnny’s hand.

 

“Here, let’s wait until we get back to continue this conversation.”

 

Johnny nodded as they approached his car, both boys getting in rather quickly to escape the heat. Ten plugged Johnny’s phone into the aux cord and they spent that car ride like that, in a comfortable silence, listening to Johnny’s rather emo playlist. It seemed he hadn’t grown out of his high school taste in music.

 

...

 

Johnny was now lying down on the couch, his head propped against a pillow towards the end of it. Ten had invited himself into Johnny’s lap, fitting himself in-between the older boy’s legs, and Johnny without second thought wrapped his arms around Ten’s waist, pulling the smaller boy flush against his chest so he could rest his head on Johnny’s shoulder. 

 

“Okay now you can talk. But only if you’re ready.”

 

Ten had rested his head on Johnny’s chest, both boys now feeling rather hot but comfortable.

 

Johnny let out a deep sigh, leaning his head against Ten’s.

 

“I- I don’t know how much I’ll be able to get through but I’ll try,” Johnny began, his voice nearly a whisper.

 

“Hey, take your time okay? I’m right here.” Ten reassured him.

 

So Johnny told him. He told him about his mother. About what an amazing woman she was. About the last day he’d spent with her. About how when he got home from school that day, his father had left him nothing but a note.

 

_May not be back until later, there was an emergency with your mother._

 

_Johnny had spent that afternoon home with his brother, trying to distract himself from his rising anxiety levels by drowning himself in homework, his brother doing the same, although it wasn’t uncommon for Mark to have piles of work to complete after school, as he had a tendency to overcrowd his schedule with clubs and AP classes._

 

_The boys often spent their days locked up in their rooms, which stood only 6 feet away from each other. Although they had been close as children, they hadn’t had much time for each other since the younger of the two had entered high school, having made more time for his new friends than his brother. This had left a lot of tension in their house recently, with many of the words exchanged between the boys being along the lines of “hi” or bye.”_

 

_But as the sun began to slowly loose its grasp on the sky and the night began to settle in, the two boys had only become more worried. Johnny had since finished his homework, and now laid on his bed, eating a granola bar and scrolling through his instagram feed only to see the same posts he had seen 6 minutes prior._

 

_He could hear the shuffling of Mark’s feet across his bedroom floor from across the hall, and he supposed his brother was just as anxious as he was. Why hadn’t they heard anything from their parents?_

 

_Before he could think over all the scenarios he’d come up with for the last hours, he heard the door to his room open._

 

_“Hey, can I come in?”_

 

_Mark’s voice was quiet, his voice shaky. Johnny looked up to see his brother, dressed in shorts and an oversized sweatshirt, his hair messy, as if he’d run his fingers through it countless times. His face was puffy, his eyes slightly red, but no tears fell from them. Johnny had never seen Mark cry, and he’d supposed his brother had cleaned himself up a bit before approaching him, afraid of being seen like this._

 

_Johnny tossed his phone on his window bench and moved over to make space on the bed for Mark. And without saying another word to each other, Johnny spent that night, holding his brother in his arms, whispering words of reassurance to the boy as his sobs rang throughout the house. Johnny knew that this was not only about the situation with their mother, but about other things. About the piles of school work Mark drowned himself in, about the secret both he and his brother we keeping from their parents. Had their father known both his sons were attracted to boys, they’d have been left on the street._

 

While Johnny was still talking, Ten placed his hand on Johnny’s chest, feeling his heartbeat. It was pulsing at a speed way faster than normal, and when he turned to look at Johnny, he could see his faced twisted into a permanent grimace as he continued to tell his story.

 

“Hey, give it a minute okay? If it’s too much for you right now, just take a deep breath. There’s alway later, yeah?”

 

Johnny looked at him and nodded. Ten tucked his head into the crook of Johnny’s neck, rubbing the older boys’ arm reassuringly. Johnny had stopped talking and was now trying to control his breathing before it spiraled out of control.

 

“How about we come up with safe words, just in case one of us needs to escape a situation?” Johnny suggested, after getting his breathing somewhat back to normal.

 

Ten nodded, playing with the hem of Johnny’s t-shirt.

 

“Ok, let’s do that then. Orange, Purple, Red. Orange for being stuck in a somewhat uncomfortable situation. Purple for a possible anxiety attack, and red for full on panic.”

 

Johnny nodded, readjusting his seating on the couch.

 

“That works.”

 

Ten smiled. “Perfect.”

 

“I know we still haven’t gotten to watch a movie yet…” Johnny teased, poking Ten’s stomach. The younger pulled his hands to his stomach, giggling.

 

“Alright then Johnny, let’s watch a movie.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was mostly fluff and tbh this chapter kinda sucks cause i got writers block but there more angst coming soon


End file.
